1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal display device or the like. Further, the invention relates to an electronic apparatus having such an electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, electro-optical devices, such as a liquid crystal display device or the like, have been widely used for an electronic apparatus, such as a portable information terminal or the like. For example, in electronic apparatuses, electro-optical devices are used as display devices for displaying various kinds of information. Electro-optical devices are devices that control optical output states by an electrical input. For example, a liquid crystal display device, an electroluminescent (EL) device, a plasma display device, and other devices may be considered.
The above-described electro-optical device is primarily used to display various kinds of information as images in an electronic apparatus. In the electronic apparatus, a unit for producing sound needs to be provided, in addition to such an image display unit. For example, in a cellular phone, the content of a person's speech needs to be expressed by sound. Such a unit for producing sound is constituted by a sound-production body, such as a speaker or the like. An electronic apparatus having both the electro-optical device and the sound-production body has been known. Further, an electronic apparatus having a plurality of sound-production bodies has been known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-078601 and 2003-158787).
In electronic apparatuses according to the related art, the electro-optical device and the plurality of sound-production bodies are provided at different places in a case of the electronic apparatus. In this case, if the electro-optical device and the plurality of sound-production bodies are disposed to overlap each other in a thicknesswise direction of the electronic apparatus each other, the thickness of the electronic apparatus may be excessively increased. In recent years, the demand for the reduction in thickness of the electronic apparatus is increasing, and thus, in order to prevent the thickness of the electro-optical panel from being increased, it has been considered that the electro-optical device and the sound-production body are disposed not to overlap each other. In this case, however; the planar shape of the electronic apparatus is increased, and thus the electronic apparatus cannot be reduced in size.
Further, when the sound-production body is provided in the electronic apparatus, acoustic design in the vicinity of the sound-production body must be performed after the. electro-optical device is provided in the electronic apparatus. For this reason, the electronic apparatus cannot be reduced in size and thickness.